Warpath manor
Meet the Warpath mob, a group of five, lead by Vai and her son Lawrence. With challenges at each corner, can the warpath mob meet the former glory they used to? Meet the warpath meerkats Vai: The dominant female of the warpath mob. She has been successfully leading the group for two years now and is fierce but kind. She also wears a radio collar around her neck. Lawrence: The new dominant male and son of Vai. After his father Mike died, all the males but him left the group, leaving him as the only male in the group. He has currently been struggling in his new position. Can he be as a formidable dominant male as his father was? Meriana: A rebelllious female and the suspected sister of Vai. She is a prime target for eviction and is permantly evicted later in the series. Can she survive? Christyby Krystina: A brave female and probable successer of Vai. Unlike Meriana who gets evicted all the time, Christy has never got evicted and stays this way. However, she disappears after ighting the Mountianeers. Where is she? Jannetby Jan: A fierce female and Vai's eldest daughter. She is becoming a threat to Vai's leadership. Can she overthrow her mother or will she suffer Meriana's fate? Episode one: Dawn of an era It's dawn and a male meerkat is sunning himself. His name is Lawrence, the new dominant male of the warpath. He has been the dominant male for just two days and is struggling with his position. However, he will have to take it, as all the other males left the group after his father's death. His mother, radio collared Vai, is the dominant female and is next up. Next up is Jannet. She seems to be waking up on the wrong side of the burrow lately and challenges Vai's leadership. Vai is keeping a close eye on her daughter. Then she spots her suspected sister Meriana. They were first seen as wild meerkats and it is possible that they are siblings. She has been Vai's worst enemy, even before Jannet is. Last up is Christy, the hero of the warpath. She has spent her current life saving pups and taking one for the mob. After the chores are done, Vai leads them out foraging. As it is Summer, food is abundent. Lawrence is snatching and grabbing his food. If only he was like this for the mob. Jannet is keeping close to her mother, then strikes when the time is right. Meriana helps out, but Vai is tougher than this. She takes down Meriana first and is the victim of a viscious attack. She is easily evicted. Jannet tries to stay in her mother's good books however she is evicted too. Now the warpath is down to three members. Meanwhile, Meriana and Jannet are staying together. If they want to rejoin the group, they may have to stay together. Back at the warpath, the group is in trouble. It's the Mountianeers mob, a group of 12 meerkats lead by one of their own. Cody, Lawrence's littermate, has the dominant male position along with his mate Tia. They are fierce, quick on their feet and are the Warpath's biggest enimies at the moment. Lawrence starts to retreat, but realizises something. Mike would of never let any group, not even a group larger would intimidate him. In a dash of bravery, Lawrence turns around and slams into his brother. Lawrence is able to beat Cody and the Mountianeers make a hasty retreat. He is unharmed from the battle, along with his mother Vai. However Christy is nowhere to be seen. Jannet makes her move. She tenderly grooms her mother. Vai allows her back in. However things are different for Meriana. Still unwelcome at home, she faces a night alone. Lawrence leading a small group like that proves that this inexperianced leader may of met his day to become a true dominant male. If he could be as formidable as his father is yet to be known. However, with his mother and sister by his side, this is only the start of his era. Next time on Warpath manor: Lawrence is becoming more and more of a dominant male and Meriana tries to find a different group. 2. Lawrence's rise Previously on Warpath manor, Meriana and Jannet were evicted from the Warpath. While Jannet was allowed to return, Meriana wasn't needed anymore. Lawrence was starting to get to grips with his new position of dominant male when he led the group against the mountaineers and heroine Christy disappeared after the fight. It's been a week since we've last seen the Warpath. Lawrence has been getting more fierce and no longer thinks twice wether there is a situation to battle. He even now has a scar across his right eye to prove that he has became a brave dominant male. He has not yet became a fully fledged dominant male though. He still has a little way until he is though. He needs a few more tests before he has fully fledged. Christy hasn't been since the battle. It is believed that she died during the battle. Lawrence has tried to find her, without avail. He is now more concerned of his position than his sister. There has also been a dramatic change in Jannet. She is no longer a threat to Vai's leadership and is calmer. Though there is one habit that hasn't yet been broken. She still wants food from the holes that Vai digs. That's what she's doing now. However, she isn't as pushy as she used to be. She doesn't want to be evicted anymore. However, breakfast is interrupted by Lawrence's alarm calls. Two roving males have their eyes on the ladies. They are Mathers males Marshall and Nathan. They are the cassanovas of the manor and are willing to get their paws on some Warpath females. However only Vai and Jannet are available today and Lawrence is watching their every move. When Nathan makes the wrong move, Lawrence is after him quick. He visciously attacks him, though Nathan submits. Are these cassanovas wanting a group? Two weeks ago, their father Bob evicted them and they have been roving ever since. Lawrence allows them in, but some furious scent marks on Marshall and Nathan make them remember who's the boss. This is normal behavior of a dominant male, even Lawrence is shaping up to be a great dominant male. Meanwhile, lonely Meriana is still alone. However she has spotted a lone meerkat. It's Alex, the former dominant female of a group called the Holden. She has recently been overthrown and evicted by her daughter Rain. Meriana cautiously approaches her. Alex doesn't mind her and she would like her as company. The two girls go foraging, in the border of Warpath and Suzuki territory. Meanwhile, the Warpath have made a disturbing discovery. Lawrence has found a lutrine, belonging to the Mathers, Marshall's and Nathan's old home. Lawrence goes in a frenzy scent marking, when he spots the rival group, heading towards the spot. Lawrence leads a charge straight away, smashing into dominant male Bob. Lawrence now has him in a jaw lock. Bob desprately tries to free himself, while Vai fights with dominant female Debbie. Jannet is also in the fight, struggling with another meerkat as well as Marshall and Nathan, fighting off Ronnie. Vai sends Debbie into a retreat, the other Mathers following, an injured Bob getting left behind. Lawrence scent marks the rest of the territory. At last, he is a fully fledged dominant male. Maybe he will become as formidible as his father Mike was. Next time on Warpath manor: Lawrence is rewarded for his efforts, Meriana and Alex strike gold and Bob struggles with his injuries. Category:Meerkat Shows